


Hope For Happiness .

by Jinu



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Babies, Dominant Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Headcanon, M/M, Parent Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Parenthood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 08:24:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2184693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinu/pseuds/Jinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Canonverse where Eren and Levi are already in an established relationship. Turns out that no one ever really told him that only women can have babies, so one day Eren finds out that Levi had once considered children —</p>
<p>"Levi, let me bare your children."</p>
<p>"Eren—"</p>
<p>Eren grabs his hands, expression earnest and cute that Levi forgets what he wants to say, “I’m ready, Levi. I’m ready to take the next step with you and start a family.”</p>
<p>And instead of correcting him, Levi pounces on Eren so they can make babies. Only, months later —<br/>Eren shifts around in bed, a frustrated scowl on his face as he adjusts his position. Maybe if he lays down this way his sperm will be in prime position for fertilization via Levi’s sperm. “Why am I not pregnant yet…?”<br/>"It’s okay, Eren," Levi consoles, "we just have to keep trying."<br/>Needless to say, Levi doesn’t have it in his heart to tell Eren the truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope For Happiness .

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Headcanon .](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/69189) by Unknown. 



> || Based on a canon created by a tumblr blogger -- I was unsure of who, and if they see this story, please feel free to negotiate with me, because I was so in love with the idea, that I decided to create an actual story on it. ; - ; ||
> 
> *Quick note; The first chapter is short because I wanted to see what people though of it firstly, before posting anything longer --

It was the midst of winter. Snow was falling prettily from the grey skies, leaving a fairly white coated layer on the earth's grounds. It wasn't as cold as Eren thought it would be, as he rubbed his own palms together near the fire place, soon feeling another pair of hands clasp over his, legs wrapping around him in a childish way. Levi -- it could only be Levi. A flash of salmon pink crossed over the brunette's face as he examined the hands of his lover. They were perfect in every way, slender, with a touch that was ever-so gentle. And the best thing about these hands that lay upon his; the left hand sported a ring, marking that him and the raven haired man had finally gotten married. Everyone was happy, actually - even Mikasa, whom always seemed like she didn't agree with anything Eren did. BUT, thankfully Sasha was enough of a distraction to keep Mikasa from disagreeing with anything, in fact .. she hadn't ever said anything really mean about Levi, that Eren could remember, at least.

There was one thing the younger male couldn't disagree with, and that was Rivaille's height. Eren couldn't name one time when he hadn't teased the other out of playfulness. Levi didn't seem to mind though, in fact, he only told Eren -- "But, somehow, you always manage to get dominated, don't you?" This made Eren smile, because it couldn't be helped. Levi was telling the truth, and even Jaeger knew it. Everyone knew it -- Armin, Erwin, Jean, Marco, Sasha, Mikasa, and Hanji. Eren was definitely uke, and Levi made sure he'd remember it. There was something, though. Something that Levi had told Eren after they had gotten married, when the brunette had asked him. "Levi, did you ever think about having kids before?" The raven nodded, letting both of their entwined hands sway with the wind as they walked ankle-length'd into the ocean's crystal blue water. Silence devoured the moment.

A nudge was all it took to get Levi back up and running. "Hm .. ?"

This question caused Eren to frown.

The entire walk back up to their honeymoon house resort [[ you know, like one of those cute houses that rest on a nice piece of land just beyond the beach's view ]], was quiet. Eren received no answers, no expression, from his husband. Actually, if he thought about it, it was hard to imagine that the two had finally gotten together and married. Before they settled, Levi had no interest in any type of relationship whatsoever, although, meeting Eren made him reconsider. Nobody questioned why the pair had finally decided to pair up and make it official. Nobody questioned the nineteen year age difference. It just, happened. And of course, they loved each other. Although, Levi found it was extra cheesy to tell the one person he loved the most in his heart, 'I love you,' aside with all the other sweet things he attempted to say at least once during their relationship.

* * *

 

**One Year Later**

 

A second time, Eren had asked Rivaille -- "Levi, please ..?" The raven arched an eyebrow, in question as to what the other meant. Eren was wondering why his significant other had been acting like he hadn't understood what he'd actually meant. This caused him to question if marrying Levi, really was the right choice.  _How can he not remember? Its only been a year since I've asked. Would it really kill him to at least attempt to remember?_ Eren sighed, knowing that Ackerman wouldn't know what he questioned him about unless he gave one more solid reminder.  _  
_

" _Kids, Levi."_

This caught Levi's attention immediately. He looked down at the younger male whom's head rested in his lap, staring down at him with the same, typical apathetic look.

" _ **Kids?**  _" He asked, then speaking up as he moved to brush the tip of his thumb along the cherry blossomed lips of the young man. He took a long breath before releasing a sigh afterwards.  _Ah, typical Levi._

"That question from last year, eh?" His words caused Eren's ears to perk up slightly, giving Levi his full, undivided attention.  _"Of course, I have considered kids before .. --"_ His sentence was cut off by the sudden squeak of the brunette whom immediately sat up and shifted around, until he had rest his full self onto Levi's lap. _"R-really?_ You wanted kids before? W-why .. why didn't you just say so, Levi?" Eren had a smile like a child, plastered over his unblemished, tanned skin. He awaited for an answer, patiently.  _I'm so anxious to know why he hadn't told me this a year ago .. , too soon?_

 

_We're in an established relationship now .. aren't we?_

_'You'd think the other's would have told Eren this, that men cannot have children.'_ Levi's head was pounding at the very second, his thoughts clambering him in his rigid skull.     So, this is what is was like to have absolutely no answer towards the person you loves' question.

 

**_"Levi, let me bear your children."_ **

**_"Eren—"_ **

> Eren grabs his hands, expression earnest and cute that Levi forgets what he wants to say, _“I’m ready, Levi. I’m ready to take the next step with you and start a family.”_

_'Goddammit, I can't say no to that .. fuck.'_ Levi wanted to give Eren what he wanted, what he craved so much with the raven. Rivaille couldn't find it in him, the answer ' _no'._               There was no way in hell he could reject the brunette now, as he moved his hands to cup his lover's face. His stare was as strong as ever, eyelids partially covering the grey-blue orbs that stood out more than anything in Eren's eyes. The younger male had to swallow to decrease the ascending lump in his throat. _'Those eyes, oh .. those must have been the first thing I've fallen for in him'._ Levi parted his sealed lips to speak as he continued to caress his dearest's face. 

_"God, you know I can't say no to that face .., fucking brat."_

A smile appeared on the young boy's face, causing Levi's heart to do a long leap. He really liked it when Eren would smile, it made him happy. No -- , it made him really, really happy. But this didn't stop Eren from asking once more, in case Rivaille didn't hear him the first time.

**_"Levi?"_ **

No answer, typical Levi.

* * *

 

Days had passed before Levi finally caved. He knew it wasn't possible, but for Eren's hopefulness, he couldn't help but convince himself to try, at least.

 

His hands would rest on Eren's hips with each thrust, feeling his ears ringing with the sensational sound's that had been escaping his lover's lips for hours on end now. If he wanted it to seem like he was actually putting in more effort than usual, he had to make sure every second counted. Levi wanted Eren to know that he wanted this as much as the brunette did. He wanted a future with the younger male, needless to say, Levi actually didn't have it in his heart to tell Eren the truth.

 

Days passed by, they were still going at it. Rivaille wasn't exhausted, but he could tell Eren was starting to look a bit out of place as they reached their third round of the fourth day. Levi quit immediately when he caught a tear rippling down Eren's face, catching it with the side of his finger.

_"Eren -- Eren.., please don't cry. We will have a family someday, I promise."_

Levi couldn't stand to see his husband upset over something that he wasn't even sure about anymore. So he insisted, that they take a break for awhile. Eren, of course, was too tired to argue against it. Levi had to admit, him and Eren had never had so much physical contact until this week. It made him feel a bit bad, actually - knowing he bruised Eren's body to his own liking. But, Eren didn't seem to mind.

Instead, Eren shifts around in bed, a frustrated scowl on his face as he adjusts his position. Maybe if he lays down this way his sperm will be in prime position for fertilization via Levi’s sperm.

_“Why am I not pregnant yet…?”_

  
_"It’s okay, Eren,"_ Levi consoles, _"we just have to keep trying."_

Something came into mind as Eren sat on the couch that day, wondering why it was so hard for God to give them what they wanted. A baby.  _Just one. Nothing more._  

_Knock knock._

At this point, Eren shook his head, shaking off the feeling momentarily as he got up to answer the door. Levi was still showering, so he hobbled over, unlocking it after looking to see whom it was. Snow was sprinkled all over the small crowd of people, but Eren managed to pick out who was who. Their usual company;  _Erwin, Armin, Jean, Marco, Sasha, Mikasa, and Hanji._ None of them had visited since Levi and Eren had gotten married during the blossoming of winter. There was something sparkling about them this time, like how they all were when they were slowly paired together. 

_Mikasa._

_She  .. she has a smile plastered on her face as she held Sasha's hand._

Eren had to remember how they had gotten together, because he hadn't ever thought his closest female friend would be in any type of relationship. She was just like Levi at the time, only considering when she met a certain person. If Eren could think hard enough, it was Sasha who always seemed like she needed somebody -- but, that was not how they had gotten together. Mikasa liked the strange girl whom she met around the same time Eren and Levi had developed some type of relationship disregarding their working positions with each other. 

Jean and Marco were an obvious couple. Even when they weren't together, Mikasa made a blunt prediction towards Jean whenever he sat next to Marco.

_Are you two banging for fun, or what?_

This made Jean's face turn a lightly shaded pink. That wasn't it either, luckily, whenever the group sat together, Jean's hand was hidden along with Marco's, causing him to entwine fingers with the dark brunette whenever Mikasa provoked him to raise his voice in denial. Marco was cute, always patting down the peachy haired male's shoulder when he'd gotten worked up. Eren thought they were absolutely adorable together, especially when hot-headed Jean became putty over the small things Marco would do, like peck his cheek, or casually brush something from the corner of his lover's lips -- for Jean could never eat, even just a couple of crackers, without having a few mishaps. 

 

Eren allowed them all inside as he took side-thoughts as to how Erwin and Armin got together.  _Goddammit, their names were painfully close -- they even confused everyone when Erwin introduced himself two years ago._

Erwin and Armin were very compatible with each other, if Eren thought about it. Levi had told the brunette countless times that Erwin had his eyes on the small, yet clever, innocent blonde. The younger boy would only laugh, doubting the ravenette for the shortest second. But, whatever Levi had told Eren, Eren came to believe within a matter of moments. Then the grassy eyed boy remembered what Levi told him when he had spotted Erwin pecking the shorter blonde's cheek. 

_"They look nice together -- excluding that, Armin and Erwin might be rather annoying as a couple when it comes down to certain situations that require their assistance."_

Eren let out a laugh, which caught the attention of everyone whom had been resting on the couches displayed in front of him and aside. He even realized that Levi had finished up with his shower and came downstairs, arms promptly crossed over his well-hidden structured body. Eren still felt the same whenever he looked at Levi, melting under those cold, crystal-glacier colored eyes. 

"Hey, Eren," Mikasa's tongue clicked when she spoke Eren's name calmly. The brunette's head directed from Levi's stance back to his childhood friend's gaze.

"H-huh?"  _'Dammit, stop stammering, Jaeger.'_ _  
_

"See anything different about any of us?" The raven haired girl spoke with a soft tone, something he'd never heard in a long while -- since they were children, in fact.

Eren looked around, cautiously examining the room. Was it just his eyesight, or was there really something there he wasn't seeing? Sighing, he gave another persistent overview.

_A little boy. A little boy was sitting atop of Erwin's lap._

_Curly, light brown locks topped his small, round head. Blue eyes ablaze, doe-eyed. He was .. he was preciously beautiful._

"His name is Bennett."

Erwin smiled at the toddle whom had been crawling all upon Armin now, using the small framed boy as some sort of playground-to-go type thing. Armin, a father? A father before Levi? Erwin must have been reading Eren's tense expressions, for he spoke a moment shortly after.

_"Bennett calls Armin, 'mommy'."_

After those words, Levi yanked Eren up from the couch and excused the both of them from everyone else. He'd been paying attention to Eren's expression the whole time, noting how his eyes began to redden as Erwin told the darker brunette of what the little boy called Armin. Levi knew Eren was broken inside, he knew the smaller male was thinking,

_'Why do they get to have a baby together and not me and Levi? Why is it so hard for only us? Is a family too much to ask for?'_

They were in the doorway, the raven's hands wrapped firmly around the slightly shorter male as his chin rested atop the crown of Eren's head. His hands outstretched over his lover's midst back, cold fingers sprawling across as he attempted to comfort the bright-eyed male. Eren was sulking into Levi's shoulder, but the ravenette would let it pass, after all, he would grow accustomed to this after awhile longer. He hadn't vowed to stay by Eren's side for nothing, _did he?_ No. Absolutely not. Levi loved the living hell out of Eren. Those abnormally bright, green eyes. That unkempt, brown hair that seemed to grow unevenly every month, causing Levi to have to cut it neatly for Eren, even when he fussed.

Levi absolutely  _loved_ Eren, with  _all his heart._

 


End file.
